Ignis The Pervert
by Yooney
Summary: On the surface, Ignis looks like he has it all together. He is the voice of reason, the quick-witted strategist, the skilled cook, the attentive driver... Little do they all know, there is more behind those glasses than meets the eye. YAOI! IgnisxGladiolus, Prompto and Noctis
1. Chapter 1

"Aren't you lucky?" Ignis asked mockingly.

Prompto was out of sorts, shifting and wiping his face as he arose in the shaded tent. "Wha-huh?"

Ignis's reaction was much more composed than that of Gladio who couldn't wait to let Prompt have a piece of his mind. The muscular man bent over and shoved the blond in the arm. "Get the hell up, lover boy."

"Owww!" Prompto squawked, clutching his arm and glaring at his assailant. His cry was loud enough to make a still slumbering Noctis turn in his sleep. The young man's eyes then shifted to Ignis. "Wait why am I lucky?" Within seconds, a reason came to him, the cause for why the two were both mocking him. Hesitantly, his light blue eyes shifted down at his groin. A raging hard-on stood proudly, angling all the way up to the bottom of his belly button. The head glistened with fresh fluid, the rest of the discharge yet to be seen.

"To have the lovely Cindy visit you _two_ nights in a row. I'd say you've been pretty fortunate, wouldn't you say, Gladio?" A smirk played about the English man's lips as he poked fun.

"DON'T answer that!" Prompto ordered forebodingly. He wiped at the semen coating his bare stomach, the product of the wild wet dream he had of his grease monkey goddess, the one and only, Cindy. It was always an intense pleasure to have her grace him in the night even if it be only in his imagination, but it was the absolute worst to have to wake up to the guys in the morning. This had been the consecutive morning. Noctis didn't seem to mind all that much whenever it happened since he was guilty of it too, but Ignis found it quite humorous, while Gladio just found it plain annoying.

"Well why don't you get lucky while we're not all squeezed up in a tiny tent together?" Gladio groused. For a second he watched Prompto make a feeble attempt at trying to position his tumescence back in his underwear, but not for too long did he look.

That's right, Prompto was still very hard, and up until that moment, the smooth, glossy tip of his penis had been peering out of his briefs. During the night, he had stripped himself of all his clothes due to the heat. They all did that on occasion. It was accepted; of course it was, except when nocturnal emissions occurred.

After failing to put himself back in his underwear, he turned to the others—the ones who were awake. "Uh, can you guys step out for a sec so, you know, I can finish myself off?"

Ignis gave a scoff, "With the prince as your encouragement?"

"N-no!" He didn't know what he was saying, for a moment there, he had forgotten that the prince was still in the tent sleeping. "I mean, it'll be real quick. He's not going to even notice. I just hate to wake him….for _this_ …y'know?"

"Yes, I know. I was just teasing. He would never wake up to a ruckus like that anyway. Just don't be too long….or too messy." The last of his words were sharp and ominous which made Prompto double think just how he was going to go about this.

"O-kay thanks."

Gladio couldn't get out of the stuffy tent fast enough, while Ignis gave the other one last look; and the prince as well, before he exited their tight sleeping quarters.

"This shit is really getting old!" The larger man vented once they were on the other side of the camp and far enough so that the youth couldn't hear them.

Ignis wore a carefree expression. "Ah, to be so young… and so full of life. You should cut him a break every now and again. Let him enjoy his youth."

"Look, we're pretty young too but you don't see us popping boners and jizzing all over ourselves every night." Gladio rephrased, refusing to make excuses for the immature blond.

The spec wearing man paused for a moment. "When you think about it, it's only natural. The journey we're on leaves little room for us to take proper care of ourselves. I'm sure we've all had wood in the morning, the cause being sexual or otherwise, at some point while sleeping together. And I can recall a certain someone's morning wood getting a little too friendly with my backside one memorable daybreak." He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow as he sent him a playful smirk.

Gladio scratched his head in embarrassment, remembering said morning. He was really horny that night and all day. The heaviness he felt down there hadn't ebbed until he had gotten some time away long enough and private enough to jerk himself off. "Ah, I gotta pee." The big guy dismissed the conversation and walked away to relieve his bladder.

Ignis stood there and shook his head. He watched Amicitia stroll far enough away so that he couldn't obviously see him urinate, but close enough for Ignis to hear everything.

The big man really didn't have any shame. He peed wherever, took off all his clothes and jumped in lakes, he even took dumps right where his comrades could see him if the wilderness was dangerous enough. But somehow, if it were Prompto doing all those things, throw in having midnight boners, morning wood and nocturnal emissions, it was a crime. At times, Gladiolus couldn't pick on the kid enough.

It seemed like there was no end to Gladio relieving himself. And Ignis listened intently, finding nothing wrong with it since he knew the man would just walk right back over to him when he was finished. He took note of how the urine sloshed onto the ground as though the man were emptying a large water bottle. Of course that also meant that the appendage he was pissing from was rather large if it made such an echo. He noticed that when the other guys went, it only made a subtle trickling sound coming from them, but when Gladio did, it was noisy and it took him a while to stuff himself back in his pants. From briefly seeing him do that on the side of the road from the car one time, he knew the man was big. What confirmed it was that first morning the man had presented him with wood, unaware in his sleep of course. And of course, all the times he paraded around the guys in the nude. He knew it, and yet…during that moment it was more painfully obvious than ever. He felt the earth quaking from beneath his shoes as the great Gladiolus took his thunderous leak.

It wasn't that he was particularly interested in Gladio. After traveling with the lot for weeks on end, he began to observe many different traits, idiosyncrasies, habits, and anatomic structures of them all.

For instance, there was Prompto, a young man whom he hadn't known all that well previous to their journey outside of the crown city. He observed that the blond acted much younger than his age. At times his personality ranged from age 5-20. He preferred sitting in the front seat to the back, enjoyed taking photos, playing kings knight and eating curry. Promto was really sensitive about messing up his hair and had excellent hygiene. He also had a case of attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder, never focusing on one thing for too long at a time before he was distracted by something else. The same went for women as well. As soon as he developed an obsessive, unfounded love for a girl, he was quickly seduced by the next one, coveting her equally as much as the others. The only way Ignis could see him in a relationship was if it were an open one.

Noctis on the other hand, would rather sleep in the back of the car and catch some sleep if anything. He didn't favor driving. One thing he learned about the prince after leaving the city was his love of fishing. All the other things about him he already knew, like how lazy, awkward and messy he was, how much he hated getting up in the morning, his aversion to vegetables, and the strange fact that he was apathetic to almost everything and everyone. He was quite the piece of work for a prince. But despite all that, he was skilled with a blade, thanks to Gladio, and a looker to boot, thanks to his father. Ignis had also learned of the close bond Noctis and Prompto shared. And one other thing was…Noctis's endowment, or lack thereof. Not that it mattered, but the prince was a little bit below average at best, not that it mattered….

Then there was Gladiolus. The most noticeable thing about him was how comfortable he was in his own skin, going shirtless in public places and always man-spreading in his tight leather pants. He was also open in the way of sharing just what he needed to do in the bathroom, announcing that he had "take a leak" or "squeeze out a loaf". Women were a weakness for him as well, but not in a juvenile, undeveloped way like Prompto. Gladio actually knew how to talk to women and he wasn't shy about it either. It was so painfully so to Ignis that the man simply oozed masculinity. He loved his red meat, working out, protecting, dominating and of course, women. But more than anything his dick was big. For the life of him, Ignis couldn't keep that one thing from monopolizing him mind!

"Ignis, 'ey!" Gladio trotted back over. "You think he's done yet?"

He pushed his glasses up and looked back over to the tent. "Possibly…" It was in that moment that the both of them heard a voice yell Prompto's name.

It was the prince.

Without even giving it a second thought, the prince's shield and personal advisor ran over to address his cry of distress.

"Ugh! Prompto!" Noctis was hastily wiping something white off of his face and his shirt.

"I am SO SORRY!" Prompto aided in cleaning him up just as haphazardly.

"What do we have here?" Ignis made himself known first out of the two of them, looking into the tent. They didn't dare go in.

Prompto looked up, sunlight peering in through the opening of the tent, "See… what….had happened…was…!"

Gladio made a disgusted groan. "Ugh, either you're a fag or you're just that stupid."

"Hey, easy with the defaming names." scolded Ignis.

"Look, this is just a sign that it's time to get up, sleeping beauty." Gladio directed his statement at Noctis. He really didn't feel all that much sympathy for him since he should have been woken up.

"Ah, yes." Ignis agreed. "Lest we have your little friend make too much of a mess of you than he already has." He was referring to the way Prompto was rubbing cum into the slippery fabric of his friends outfit. Ignis also meant his comment in a sexual way, but he was sure that none of them caught on to that.

Once they were out of the tent, Prompto was dressed and Noctis had cooled down about the incident, they all walked as a group to their next destination, although Prompto walked a little behind everyone.

Gladio slowed down to walk alongside the still frazzled blonde and asked him. "So what happened back there? Were you two fucking or what?"

Prompto's eyes widened, "Uh no, of course not!" He reacted as though it were obvious. "I was just jerkin' ma'self off and when I was finishing up, here comes old Noctis turning over and waking up right in front of my dick."

"Yeah, so…why couldn't you just move?"

"Excuse me? My eyes were closed, thinking of Cindy, duh!"

"Wow… You really are stupid…"

 **Yooney: It starts out slow, but Ignis evolves into a pervert as the story progresses!**


	2. Chapter 2

They all sat around a campfire that night, as they so routinely did when hotel accommodations weren't manageable.

Prompto was the first to break the silence after everyone had finished their meat skewer dinner. "So, uh, how's about some guy talk?"

Noctis reacted indifferently, Gladio scoffed while Ignis sighed with lack of concern.

"Awww come on! I can't be the only one here who loves women and dreams about them. Why do I feel like the odd man out?"

"Nah, you're not." Gladio corrected. "You're just too inexperienced. See, a virgin has dreams of fucking a girl. A real man goes out and does it."

"So, I'm not a real man yet?" Prompto asked with worry.

"Oh, so you admit it?" Gladio inquired, just to be sure, although he already knew the answer.

"Well, yeah…. 100% virgin, dude. I hear all the ladies love it." The blonde clarified with a hint of sarcasm, trying to sound cool.

Noctis didn't want his friend to feel left out. "I am too.…not a big deal." He admitted as well.

Gladio raised his brow. "Now, would you look at that? We've got a couple o' punks that haven't even gotten their dicks wet yet." He looked to their four eyed friend.

"…As the crown prince should be." Ignis, finally responded. "Congrats, Noct. You've managed to remain innocent in those affairs and untouched, exclusively for your bride to be. It's just as your father would have wanted." The English man verbally applauded.

"Yeah, I figured it wouldn't be wise to sleep around, right Prompto?" The prince declared, quite proud of his discipline, despite how many times he had been offered and tempted. His school certainly hadn't had a shortage of floozies that wanted to get into his royal pants. He even thought that was what Prompto was after, that is, before he got to know him better.

"Hellz yeah! Chastity brothers till the end!"

"I don't know about that…" Noctis admitted. He knew he had to appear as a saint to the people, but he didn't want to stay a virgin forever.

Prompto stumbled on his words as he so frequently did, "I mean, I-I don't mean the _end_. That would really suck!"

Gladio crossed his arms and slumped back into his chair. "Yeah it would. Prompto's got to lay the pipe one day or another, or else he'll be shy, awkward and horny forever. And we wouldn't want that."

"Well, what about you, Gladio? How many girls have you been with?" Prompto veered the topic of conversation onto him for a change.

"How many years you been alive? That's probably close to the amount of ladies I've had."

Prompto could only gawk at the herculean bodied man with awe, envy and astonishment.

"W-w-w-what!? 20?"

Gladio wouldn't confirm that the number was exactly right. The details didn't matter. It was plenty more than Noctis and Prompto had been with. Though, Ignis was the real mystery…

Noctis then turned the focus on the perfect gentleman. "What about you Iggy?" He must have been thinking the same thing as Gladio.

"Y…Yes, Noct?" For once, the English man was caught off guard, lost for words.

"Have there been any special women in your life?" The prince specified, sitting forward. He was particularly interested because it would have been the first thing he would learn about his personal advisor's private life. It was a little exciting.

"If so, how many?" Prompto prodded. Noctis wasn't the only who was particularly curious to know.

"Ah…" For a moment, he contemplated his answer, the right response. Quite frankly, the man despised these sorts of conversations. "If you must know… I don't swing that way."

"Ohh..." Noctis nodded his head, pondering the reply he'd been given. "I kind of always had a feeling."

Gladio gave a humph in acknowledgement. That explained everything and certainly solidified his suspicions.

It was true that Ignis never talked about women, or any other romantic pursuits but it truly never occurred to Prompto that he might be gay. Sure he was a great cook and unusually good at taking care of a bunch of grown men, but homosexual? No. The thought never crossed Prompto's mind. That was how naïve and dense he was. The same couldn't be said about Noctis and Gladio, though Gladio suspected him more than anyone else…

"Wow, that's so cool! So? Any guys?" Prompto interrogated spiritedly.

"This conversation is over. It's time for bed." Ignis decided and, on cue, he got up and started putting away some of the kitchen tools in preparation for bed.

"Awwwww don't leave me hanging Iggy!" The blonde complained, hating having only gotten so little out of the enigmatic man.

-.-.-.-

Later that night…

"…." Ignis woke to a hard to ignore discomfort. The tent was cramped and outright unsuited for four grown men, therefore even the slightest additional flaw could completely ruin his sleep. He knew it was unlikely, but perhaps there was a stone underneath the tent where Gladio set it up, or a twig? All he could do was sit there and try to make sense of it so that he could possibly do something about it. But no… when he really contemplated the feel and texture of the object intruding upon his sleep, he began to realize exactly what it was. He started to sit up.

"Where are you going?" Gladiolus held Ignis's shoulders down so that he couldn't move. The large man was spooning him from behind, holding him in a death grip as he tried to get up.

"You need to cool off. I'm just getting out of your way." Ignis made a feeble attempt to break out of his grasp.

"You like it…."

"What?" Scientia could only freeze in shock at such a statement.

Gladio began to slowly grind his hips up against the other's mid back. That's where his erected manhood reached while it was in its most intimidating condition. "Yeah, you're a faggot."

"And you're a bigot." Quick came the sharp retort.

"If you say so…"

Again, he tried to get away. "What is the meaning of this?" Ignis was sure to keep his voice low so that Noctis and Prompto didn't rouse at the noise.

"Don't think I didn't find out…" Gladiolus leaned in closely and whispered threateningly in his ear, the dissonance sending chills down Ignis's back. "I've seen the way you look at me… the way your eyes linger on my cock when you think no one's watching. I've noticed how you make sure you get a quick peek at me when I take a piss, or how you always seem just a little too uneasy when I'm naked."

A drop of sweat made a slick trail down the side of Ignis's forehead. "…You're imagining things. I'm very well disturbed by anyone without clothes." There had been an unexpected hitch in his voice at the beginning of his words as he spewed out a plausible explanation. There was no way Gladio or the others could have known. He was sure to be discreet with every action no matter how tempting it was to feast an eyeful of the strapping man's heavy duty equipment. His heart rate accelerated in his ears as he contemplated his next move.

"And don't think I didn't notice how you react to my morning hard-ons."

"Don't be preposterous!"

"What's preposterous is your denial. Don't deny that you're just a gay, big-dick loving, hopeless, pervert… gettin' all hot and heavy when you press your ass up against my wood."

No, it wasn't that Ignis was trying to feel the man against him. More like he was confirming it. Looking back on it then, he wasn't even completely sure why he did that. However, what the truth may be, he dare not say anything for fear of looking guiltier.

"You like getting' off on your ol' pals cock, huh?" Once again, the grinding commenced and Ignis shut his eyes tight, wishing he wasn't in the vulnerable position he was. Gladiolus had a firm grip on his hips now. He reached for the front of the smaller male's pants and un-zipped them. With one swift, forceful motion, he tugged them down and began bucking into his tight bare ass. "You like this dick….?" Gladio's voice was that of a sensual whisper thick with masculine sensuality, one which should never be challenged. He was sure not to penetrate him, only brush against and hump the surface of his fair backside.

Ignis gave a weak whimper, which could be taken as one of pleasure or fear. He let himself be degraded, feeling his cheeks become wet with pre-cum, his anus flinching in apprehension.

"Well, then… let's find out the truth." Without warning, he shoved the other over onto his back so that he lay facing the sky. The moonlight so brilliantly cast a subtle glow over his glistening, heavy and painfully stiff length.

"Don't look!" Ignis begged in a startled, pleading voice. It had been the most vulnerable Gladio had ever seen him. He decided that this was a good look for him.

Gladio observed him thoroughly. "There it is… The truth, right in plain sight." He poked at the other man's dribbling erection.

Ignis looked away in shame. He had nothing to say. There was nothing he could say. However, there was one thing that did weigh heavy on his mind. And he regretted it more than even the slightest other acts of perversion that Gladiolus seemed to catch on to. "I…I only did it once."

The other male didn't quite understand what he meant. "Huh?"

"You always get excited in your sleep, but one time, before sunup… I couldn't help myself. It was so hard to ignore and so painful for me, I used you to help relieve myself. I…masturbated while you clung to me in your sleep. I'm the worst…" He could remember how it felt as if it were yesterday; the burning sensation of the big man's throbbing, extra large, hot dong jutting into his bottom. To feel it even better, Ignis made sure to pull down his pants and lift up his shirt. While tending to his own release, he rubbed up against him like a cat in heat. The climax had been quite momentous and he didn't regret a thing…. It even turned him on to know that his other friends had been in the tent as well, that Gladio could wake up and find him like that at any moment. The danger and risk of it all, the taboo and forbiddingness….. it made him all the more excited.

Gladio wore a blank, indistinguishable expression. Before Ignis could further explain himself, or suffer the awkward silence for too long, Amicitia took a handful of his hair and jerked his face up so he could look him straight in the eye. "Don't bite down."

"What-mph!" In one fluid motion, Gladio had gotten on his knees and stuffed his own sopping wet member inside of the other's mouth. Of course, in the beginning Ignis flailed and chocked on the gargantuan thing, but as soon as he resigned to the fact that this was actually happening, that his face was being fucked by his dear friend, he calmed down and made himself relax. Ignis was a smart, calculative man. He knew things could have gone much worse knowing Gladio's temperament and he knew that it would be less of a discomfort for him and would possibly end sooner if he played along. But what he didn't know was why the man was having intercourse with him in the first place. He was beginning to think that the other was bisexual. After all, Prompto had only asked him how many girls he'd been with, not how many girls and guys. Gladio was quite the loose playboy in general…. But that was what Ignis _loved_.

Once Ignis showed him that he had accepted this forced arrangement, Gladio picked up a moderate steady pace, leaning his head back and sighing, "Oh fuck…." He moaned in ecstasy. He removed his hands from the other's hair, and instead he placed them on his hips as he rocked in and out of his mouth, not fully encasing himself of course because of his size, but just deep enough inside his wet drooling mouth so that his tip teased at his tonsils. "Oh my god… this is so _fucking_ good. Ugh, shit!" All his words were but airy whispers in the crowded tent.

What happened next left Gladious completely stunned and more aroused than he had been all night…

Having been freed from the clasp Gladio had on the soft strands of his hair, Ignis took this as a chance to let the swollen member pop from his mouth, easing his cramped jaw. That's when he looked up at the man that dominated him. This was no ordinary look. In a matter of seconds, it had appeared as though Ignis had taken on an entirely different mood. Steam fogged his glasses as he gazed up at the other man with half-lidded sensual eyes, panting erotically. It was almost as if he was a completely different person. An alter, perhaps? This was not the Ignis Gladio was accustomed to.

His mouth hung open and he beckoned his tongue, licking unbearably slow, and lapping up all the pre-cum that was flowing out. Gladio had quite a lot. When he was mostly dry of the mildly tasting clear liquid, Ignis closed his eyes and grinned. "Mm…." He stared up at the male, needy eyes never leaving the other as he took the head back into his mouth and began sucking at his own pace. He looked as a common working whore. That's all Gladious could think as he watched the man take his length in hand and jerk him off with the perfect twist of his wrist as he sucked on his tip with the skill of a well trained prostitute. The sensation was enough to send him over the edge, but the view was what made him loose all control.

Gladio closed his eyes, unable to hold back his orgasm unless he stopped looking at Ignis. "I can't….!" Before he could even finish his sentence, he flipped the other over on his stomach and started tugging himself off with rapid speed. In an instant, his orgasm came in violent waves, each wave bursting forth a thick shot of semen which covered Ignis's coat. Gladio let out a low growl until he had squeezed every last drop out. His manhood was still pulsing in pleasure even as he withdrew his hand. "Damn you, Ignis…" He didn't really mean it; it was just the first thing that came to mind after experiencing such unexpected satisfaction. He was still so taken aback, every inch of his body shaking…

"Ha ha ha…." Ignis chuckled into the floor of the tent, still positioned on his stomach. Something seemed off about him. Soon enough, he was chortling even more with a noticeably irregular pitch. "Hahahahaha….."

Gladio was only lucky that the man wasn't laughing much louder than a murmur because if he was a pitch higher, he knew both Prompto and Noctis would have woken up. "Ignis, hey….cut it out." Amicitia pulled his own pants back up and secured them in the buckle. By then, it was Prompto that began to rouse. "Shit!" He then began to put Ignis's clothes back together, adjusting his pants back into place and pulling off his dirty jacket. He balled the thing up and threw it in the corner by the exit.

"Hey what's all the commotion about?"

At the sound of Prompto's voice, Ignis quickly snapped out of the trance he was in and immediately left the tent.

"Where's Iggy going so late at night?"

Gladio only crossed his arms behind his head and laid back. "I think he's got diarrhea. …Been running out of the tent all night."

"Oh…. I hope he feels better." Prompto wore a deep look of concern on his face before he fell right back to sleep seconds later.

Gladiolus breathed a deep sigh of relief. That was close… too close.

Outside of the tent, Ignis had stepped down the steep grooves of rock in order to reach the grass level. Once there, he freed his straining erection and mercilessly began pumping himself to orgasm. His arm fell against the large rock before him as he let out a strangled cry, thick cum shooting out of him, painting the stone wall white. It seemed like forever that he ejaculated. When he was done, he hunched over in exhaustion, hands resting atop his knees as he gasped and puffed for air.

"Damn you Gladio!" He spat in rage. "…And damn myself as well…"


	3. Chapter 3

"So Ignis, how many guys have you been with?" Prompto's words followed Ignis into their new resting quarters, a humble suite in Lestallum. They fell to deaf ears. "How old were you when you knew you were gay? Are you a top or a bottom? Does anal sex really hurt the first time?"

"That's enough, Prompto!" The usually calm and composed man exclaimed. The mere thought of having his personal life out in the open left for examination to even his closest friends turned him off. He was a man who valued his privacy, took pride in it. It wasn't necessary for the others to know all of his life's details. The only thing that was obligatory to disclose, was any information that proved useful during their travels. His sex life was neither here nor there. "Now off to the bath with you. I think we can all agree that you reek of sweat and desiccated semen, though you have only yourself to blame for that end…" Ignis's venomous, yet evenly spoken words were enough to show just how irritated he was.

Of course, they were all behind the closed doors of their room by the time Prompto had been properly put in his place. "E-excuse me?" The blond stammered with a cracked voice.

"Or maybe we can blame Cindy for it. Heh heh heh…" Gladio was sure to utter his two cents as he strolled further into the room and over to an open window. He leisurely looked out at the bustling expanse of Lestallum.

Noctis took a seat on the bed closest to the far wall before laying down in exhaustion. That was a sure sign he was going to go to sleep soon, with or without bathing first. "Can you guys just stop being so hard on him? None of us are perfect."

Little did they all know, Ignis was the least perfect of them all…The man took a moment to consider it as the prince spoke his reason and stuck up for his best friend.

"Prompto was a late bloomer. And maybe he thinks about sex more than the average young guy but that's probably only because he doesn't know that much about it and is really anxious to have his first experience."

As serious as Noctis sounded, Gladio didn't quite pay any mind to it. In his eyes, Prompto was just the dumb blond tagalong friend of the prince with yet another defect—recurrent nocturnal emissions, which almost always seemed to flare up when they were stuck in a single tent at camp.

Ignis on the other hand, did start to take a different stance on the situation. After all, it wasn't as if he had a proper hold of his own…ways. He thought back to that night. His face, getting stuffed by that humungous cock…. It was enough to make him bust a nut right then and there. He bit his lip and swallowed hard. All those things had been done to him by the very man they traveled with and to that second, acted like nothing had ever happened.

Ignis figured that it was probably for that best that they act as though it hadn't transpired. To put his mind at ease, Ignis told himself that the man had just been acting on his curiosity, a onetime fantasy so to speak. Even so, he just couldn't shake the feeling that Amicitia really was interested in sleeping with men, with him. Perhaps it was merely hopeful thinking because the desire Ignis had to do it again had monopolized his thoughts all day. The thought of the man's rough touch… To know the feeling of what it was like and not hunger for it, want it, went against the primal nature Ignis thought had long left him. Years ago, he sought to bury those urges deep inside to never dig up again. Gladiolus had awakened what he thought he had tamed and tucked away. Even so, he didn't want the other nearly enough to initiate intercourse. He would despise himself even more if he did. Somehow the thought that the situation was hoisted upon him made him feel better. He could think things like 'it wasn't his fault', or 'he was forced into it.' Pretty words such as those were what relieved him of accepting full responsibility associated with the vulgar act. It was a pleasing illusion.

"I understand Noctis… Forgive me. I will be more patient with him from now on." Ignis humbly yielded to his prince.

After witnessing Ignis's swift change of heart, Prompto looked at Noctis curled up in the bed, now with his eyes shut in attempt to actually go to sleep. Then he looked back as Ignis. "Oh, no, it's okay! I mean I can see how I can be a pain in the ass to be around, not just with the sleeping situation either…." He shamefully bowed his head and rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. Prompto knew himself to be an obnoxious, talkative, skirt chasing, immature, graceless fool who was physically weaker than all of them. At times he even felt worthless. Yet, no matter what, he didn't want to make excuses for his flaws. Although he was grateful for his friend's kind, understanding and forgiving words, he felt like he didn't deserve them half the time. Moreover, he didn't think he should be excused just because he was weirdly flawed.

Ignis placed his hand on Prompto's shoulder, drawing his attention. "Don't put yourself down. I promise that I'll be more understanding toward you." He looked into his eyes, intently, knowingly….. He could only think of his own defects that put the younger man's wet dreams to shame.

Prompto couldn't move as he returned the other's extended gaze. It had been the longest he had ever looked anyone in the eyes. He felt nervous and bashful when finally Ignis broke the stare and removed his hand from his upper arm. "Well then...I uh…." He felt anxious, like when a pretty girl made eye contact with him. Not that Ignis was like a pretty girl or anything! Not even close. "I guess I'll jump in the shower now!"

"You'll give me your clothes first. I'm going to get them washed."

"Oh yeah… Then um…. Ya think you can turn around?"

Ignis responded with a look of slight confusion. "Prompto, we've been through this before."

"Yeah, but that was before you told us that you were…. _you know._ "

"Did you think I would have feelings for you all just because I happen to prefer men? I've seen you naked so many times I might as well be immune to it. Now, if you could please just hand me your dirty clothes then you and everyone else can bathe at a suitable hour tonight. Thank you." He felt as if there was no other way to address Prompto. However, on the other hand, the blond was addressing a very valid point and Ignis wasn't completely without guilt.

Gladio just about had enough of their bickering. "Alright, I'm gonna go walk around town for a bit. When I come back, hopefully you'll be done acting like a couple of faggots."

For obvious reasons, that word just did not sit well with Ignis. "Gladio….Do you mind?"

The burly man gave an insolent "humph" before brushing past the both of them and walking out the door.

By then, Prompto was down to his tiny briefs, where he hesitated taking them off.

"Those are what need to be washed the most." Ignis taunted, raising a brow.

He slipped them off and immediately turned around. But Ignis was faster as he bent down and gave him a swift slap on the ass before his skinny, bare bottom was behind a closed bathroom door.

He had been deceiving them all. His feelings for his companions never changed. They had always been the same. They started out that way and stayed like that. From day one, his feelings for the three men were that of an unwavering lustful covetousness. They were impure, decadent, dirty feelings that he was so ashamed of that he dare not speak or act upon them. But he was slowly slipping. Amicitia had seen so perfectly to that. Before last night, Ignis was on his model behavior, the pure embodiment of a saint. Yet somehow, that man, who just so happened to be his dream Adonis sex god, had forced him out of his virtuous path. Gladiolus had flicked his switch. He made him feel pleasure and a lewd hunger he thought long gone. Sure, it was gone but not forgotten. Ignis recalled all the perversion and deranged deeds he was so used to engaging in during the past which he abhorred thinking of due to the amount of regret he was faced with. The lovely Gladio not only had him thinking about his past fornications, but he had his mind wrapped around the act of initiating that sort of lifestyle again. It was all after he had gotten a sniff of what it used to be like. He got a sniff of raw sex, and oh, that smell…. It was the same scent that sat in the stale undergarments in his grasp. For a moment, he turned around to check if Noctis was asleep, then he quickly and impatiently held them up to his face and breathed into them as though he was trying to get as much oxygen into his lungs as possible. He huffed in and out, like a crazed man savoring such a pungent musk, and yet… so innocent.

That was when he had devised a plan.

With one final huff of the sullen garments, his member was fully inflated. Not wasting any time, he dropped the clothes onto the floor and soundlessly cracked open the occupied bathroom.

There Prompto was, doing something so typical of him and yet something that Ignis did not expect. Instead of speaking or making himself known, the man stepped within, shutting the door behind him as he gave the blond his full undivided attention. He watched steadily as Prompto jerked off in front of the sink, in front of the mirror showing the perfect reflection of him going to town on his lower half faster than Ignis ever thought possible. There he stood, unaware, unashamed and completely unhinged as he got off in such a reckless unapologetically raunchy manner. The older man felt his own loins lurch at the sight of it. He groaned to himself without realizing it. Never had he seen someone so into masturbating like the other was. His teeth bared, eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back in ecstasy. Scientia was enchanted by such primal vulgarity.

It wasn't until the door shut completely that Prompto was alerted of his voyeur. "Whatareyoudoinginhere!?" The younger man panicked, his entire face a deep blush.

"I was fifteen when I realized that I was gay. I'm a top and a bottom. Anal sex has a record of being painful the first time, but not always. It depends on the person's…. unique circumstances." Ignis addressed the questions he was asked previously.

Prompto was speechless. He didn't know what to say or where this was going. He was hoping it wasn't going where he thought it was going. "I'm not gay!" He quickly told him.

"Don't worry; I'm not trying to take your sexuality away from you." Ignis walked up behind him, close enough so that their bodies were mere inches apart. He then whispered, "You don't have to be gay to enjoy sex with another man." He was quite tickled that Prompto was still holding himself, mid-jerk as though he was going to pick up where he left off before long. His devotion to getting himself off was admirable. "Look, I'll simply cut to the chase. I have something that you want."

The blond took a moment to think over his claim. "What do you have that I want?"

"Sex." Ignis replied plainly with certainty.

"Ignis….I'm not desperate…" Prompto looked away, embarrassed.

"Yes you are." Ignis corrected. "You are a healthy young man with urges, who's strictly confined to same sex interactions. Your circumstantialities are nothing to be ashamed of. They simply cannot be helped at this time. That is why I am offering you this. We face death on a daily basis. Imagine meeting your end in combat. You would breathe your last breathe a virgin, never knowing what it feels like to share your body with another. I too would be desperate if I were in your shoes." Artfully, he rested his hands atop Argentum's shoulders, comforting him, drawing closer.

"Yeah, that is a scary thought." He was gradually being swayed, carefully considering the truth of it all.

"I'm going to be quite frank with you. The reality is—I'm not your wide-eyed female fantasy with big tits and a tight pussy. But I assure you I would be better than that in some ways."

Prompto listened closely to what was being said. After all, he trusted Ignis. He took care of them, fed them, drove them around and organized battle tactics to ensure that they all made it through skirmishes alive. There was no reason why he shouldn't listen to what the man had to say. It was proven every day, that he only wanted the best for all of them. However, he did sense something different about Ignis, almost off, a distinct change from what he was used to. "What…ways?" The blond asked cautiously, wanting to know more about how he could benefit in the arrangement, wanting to know more about this new Ignis…

"I'm a man, so I can navigate a man's anatomy seamlessly. I can make you feel things that a woman is incapable of doing. I…. also don't have limits. You are free to explore and experiment with me without shame or boundaries." His chest was now pressing against Prompto's back as he returned a sensual gaze through the mirror where the virgin looked back at him in bewilderment by the offer that was being placed before him.

Ignis traced the hand Prompto used to hold his still raging length with a finger, looking down at it, admiring its gusto. "Look, you're still hard. Does that mean you like what you hear?"

Prompto shook his head to snap himself out of the trance he felt the man put him in and sighed. "This sounds all well and good and everything… but I'm kind of saving myself for someone."

He chuckled at the thought of the unspoken woman whom he desired. "Oh Prompto…." Ignis spoke mockingly as he stroked his fingers up the blond's knuckles as if petting the cock that was sheathed within them. "Do you really think you can bed a woman with the amount of confidence you possess now? Or….lack thereof? With the kind of girl that you like, you're going to need a lot more experience than you do now to be able to seduce her."

"Really?"

"Most certainly….Don't be so naïve."

"So…are you saying I'll get the confidence I need to be able to sleep with her…with any woman?"

Ignis smirked. At this point, he would say anything to the gullible one to get him to open his legs to him while at the same time, being proud to be his little whore. Convincing him to do anything was child's play in the scholar's eyes. "Yes…. What I'm offering you is endless amounts of experience. I'm offering you all the sex that you could ever want, whenever you want it. You will be satisfied."

"I think I like where this is going."

Ignis smiled in triumph. The best way to get what you want is to trick the person you want something from into thinking that it was there idea. Prompto didn't know, He didn't know how badly Ignis wanted access to his body. Yes, there were times when he ganged up on the younger man with Gladio and mocked him because of how annoying he was, but that didn't change the fact that his body was so utterly perfect. You see, when it came to dominating men, Prompto's body was his ideal type. When it came to being dominated, Gladio was his ideal partner. They were opposites and Ignis was interested in them for opposite reasons. And then there was Noctis… He coveted Noctis so much that he dare not even entertain the thought of having him, for the utter torment of never being able to have him was too great. The extent of his desires were tantamount to that of the sheer unavailability of the prince. He could never tarnish him. The prince was untouchable, although he was the one he wanted to touch the most. To put it plainly, these strapping young men were all his type. He would be happy to have either one of them at any moment in any manner.

"Best of all…. I can fuck you right here." Ignis slipped a finger into the crack of his behind.

Prompto jumped at the sudden invasion.

"I saw you, in the tent, right before Gladio and I left you to finish yourself. I looked back at you before closing the tent and I noticed you reaching down to finger your asshole. You did so with such haste." Ignis allowed his pointer finger to glide up and down the crevasse of his backside, soon encircling his anus. "Do you touch yourself here while thinking of a woman? Does Cindy poke and prod you with her tools, her grease slick fingers?" He asked, wanting the male to tell his fantasies, even if he didn't really want to think of the slutty mechanic in that way.

Prompto could only answer with a slow, labored exhale, heat flushing his cheeks. The explorative, sexually charged blond was no stranger to anal play, even if it was only solo.

Ignis discovered just how familiar Prompto had gotten with his own entrance when finally he pushed a finger in and felt just how soft and easily accessible it was. It went inside without any resistance and without Prompto breaking a sweat. "But poor Cindy… Poor simple, clueless, little Cindy would never know how to make you cum from your ass." He taunted, saying what he really thought of their mechanic as he inserted yet another finger, mixing up his insides while firmly rubbing against a certain spot.

Prompto was on the verge of putting up a fight at the sound of his goddess muse being mocked. Yet, there was one thing that occurred then that kept him from forming proper words let alone defending Cindy. "Ugh… n-no—wait aaaah!" Prompto was leaning over the counter and spilling his seed into the sink, hands grasping the edges to prevent him from collapsing.

"That was…prompt." Ignis had only been kneading the tip of his fingers into his prostate for a minute before suddenly he felt the male's entrance tighten up around him and saw globs of semen coat the sink. Indeed the other was sensitive AND inexperienced to ejaculate hands-free and so quickly. "Done already?" Ignis asked with a sardonic grin.

"No… keep going." Prompto couldn't have been more serious.


End file.
